


【贤华】听乖雨落海棠

by Three_34



Category: Real Person Fiction, 贤华
Genre: M/M, 小和尚（假）/海棠姑娘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three_34/pseuds/Three_34
Relationships: 秦霄贤／何九华
Kudos: 2





	【贤华】听乖雨落海棠

小和尚喝了那不知道什么酒浴火焚身，豆珠大的冷汗直往下落，蜷缩在这青楼的一角抓心挠肝，任凭哪个姑娘来都被他拒绝呵斥，最后连那自小挂的佛珠都扯断落了一地。

目光迷离在窗外，有一冰凉的玉手抚上自己额间的那朱砂痣，掰开抓死了衣角的手指十指相扣。

凉意驱使着他望向那主人，长发落双肩未束起扎眼的一抹红松松绑住，蓝青色的单层双蝶绣罗裙，面如青玉肌如雪，抓着他的手触向那额间未开海棠花的印记。

秦霄贤失了智，看见美人咬唇抛了从小圣读的经书典礼，长生辫儿被自己抓过来缠向脖间痴痴的把那满身凉意搂入怀。

“夫君…”

腰若流纨素，耳著明月珰。指如削葱根，口如含朱丹。纤纤作细步，精妙世无双。

“还是那位主儿管用。”

“那你也不看看何主儿什么样貌身份，多少达官显贵欲娶于门，他若撞美人入怀还持着那吃斋念佛的心思，那我赶明儿必要拜一拜这位‘大师’。”

何九华拖着这位误闯进来引贪欢酒的小和尚走上楼的时候听到了不知道谁的两个小侍女谈话的尾音儿，搭在腰间的手收了几分力，他光脚推开自己的屋门踩在铺满的地毯上，没等上床就被一股力拉的一下坐在地上。

“帮帮我…”  
“姐姐…”

何九华扯了自己腰间的束带，没等手搭向肩膀拉下就被这小和尚一把扯下，只留得一件鸳鸯戏水状贴身肚兜裹在胸前，头发被刚才的动静晃在胸前，面前发红的脸庞看着她不敢再有什么动作。

“刚才那么多姐姐，为何你不理？”

“热…”

“喂，小和尚，你今年几岁？姓甚名谁？”

何九华不遂他愿靠拢他，偏偏推开只用一双手捧着发烫的小红脸。

“秦…秦霄贤，今年弱冠…我不是小和尚，我有头发…”

何九华推开他搭上地上的那件轻纱甩了甩头发一步步走向床边，轻轻拍了两下身后的红绫被，“过来。”

几乎爬着过去的人抓了她的脚踝，浑身发烫身下那物早就挺立着叫嚣，抬头像只发情的狗狗一样看着面如春风含笑的何九华，没了内心深处那一点理智与恐惧，抬起人的腿就压在了身下。

何九华几乎背刚沾床就又翻身把人压下去，双腿岔在腰间不停摩挲，趴着一个个磨蹭着解秦霄贤胸口的扣子，含唇而上一瞬间就被抢了主导权，被人胡乱扣着脖颈交缠忽略解自己的肚兜，被扔在地上扎眼的鸳鸯被秦霄贤看了个干净。

“你喊了我夫君，和别人做这种事儿的时候，也会穿这个吗。”

贴在自己胸前的玉乳被抓在手里，听到几声闷哼秦霄贤使了力去抓，扶起人的肩膀含一茱萸入口，比何九华更磨人的允吸啃咬。

舌尖绕着打转手不老实的探向身下，“姐姐…我不是和尚…”

“用姐姐这…帮帮我泄火。”

按向阴蒂的瞬间何九华挺起了好看的脖颈又趴下，刚才被尖牙啃的发疼的乳尖磨擦在自己没解开的粗布麻衣上，秦霄贤掏了那长生辫儿扫她的耳朵。

他放肆的不断按压那处，身下早已泛滥成灾，一股接一股喷出体外，手抓着床单喘息娇吟，无奈被人逮了痛处不断摩擦，“别…不要…”

推着人胸膛拒绝腿却不自觉夹紧，脚趾蜷缩在一起张着嘴说不出话，秦霄贤探了一根手指进去畅通无阻，内壁光滑温热让他憋红了眼，揉捏着阴蒂等人高潮，一根手指模仿性交不断抽插，他看到身上的人抖动着肩膀，眼泪被自己弄出来顺着眼窝流下。

剧烈的摩擦让她收紧了腿，从来没有的感觉一瞬间涌上大脑，自己平时不少玩儿那处也从未如此，抖红着眼看着人放肆的索取抽插，内里的空虚让两人都憋红了身子，那一瞬间喷出的淫液打湿秦霄贤的手指腰间，美人趴在自己身子上求饶喘气，如此不堪一击。

“姐姐叫什么？”

抽出闪着晶莹的手指晃在她的眼前，看着她由圣洁一步步踩向堕落，发疯一样的寻自己的唇解自己的衣服。

“何，何九华。”  
“小和尚，你师父倘若知你逛青楼，会不会罚你扫庭院？”

“不会，我师父会把我吊起来用戒尺打的皮开肉绽，犯戒一向如此。”

何九华脱了他多余的衣服手摸向硬挺着吐水的那处，一丝凉意上头让秦霄贤不由得粗喘一声，趴下去舌头从喉结舔向男人的乳头，秦霄贤摸着自己额间的那朵海棠花念自己的名字，撒娇一般的求着她解火。

大概扶着巨物进去的时候没想到会如此困难，撑不开的穴口让她难受的坐不下去，掰开唇瓣一点点下坠刚进去头部就受不了的娇哼，秦霄贤抓着她的另一只手十指相扣，狠了心的挺腰一下捅了进去，几乎同时她失了神的趴向男人的胸膛，身后的痛感让她洒了泪的喊叫。

“呜…好大…”

“华儿不是青楼玉女为何吃不下？”

秦霄贤捏了她的下颚强迫她看向自己，失了药效逐渐清醒的眸子清亮又引人，手上劲儿越发大的捏住下颚抬腰挺起。

长发散在一丝不挂的后背任意放肆，被顶撞的又疼又爽让她止不住的呻吟，眼泪打湿了妆面流进了嘴巴里，秦霄贤挺着腰的往里送把内壁雕琢成自己的形状，感受着身上的颤抖一下顶进去又出来。

手扶着巨物在穴口晃了晃蹭两下，内里的空虚让何九华发疯，临近高潮点被人突然抽出难受的不像话，胡乱寻着东西呜咽的求着。

“这可不行，该你服饰我的。”  
“我累了，华儿自己坐下去，自己蹭。”

她不羞于这话直接抢了东西吞下去，抬起脖子向后仰着手撑着男人的胸膛浮动，柔韧的腰肢微微扭动，婉转的声音像唱曲儿一般的动听，催了情秦霄贤喘着粗气看人淫荡的索取，那对胸肉上下弹跳让他更紧绷着神经，炙热的穴道一下下喷出温热的液体，连接处泥泞不堪，他抓着何九华的手摸去，滚烫的身子变得僵硬穴道不断收缩。

秦霄贤打了一巴掌上去拉着人的胳膊过来接吻，“怎么这么骚啊…怎么流这么多水，跟别人上床也这样吗？”

“腰酸…你动动…”

“换个姿势，我不好发力。”

秦霄贤拽着人的腿把人摆成跪趴状，摸了一把探根手指进去抠挖几下，如意的听到身下人绵长的喘息，拍着穴口再进去就被夹进在了里边。

“你要夹断我吗？”

何九华回过头对着他笑了笑做了个鬼脸，秦霄贤看在眼里把那铺满背的长发撩到一边，俯下身子进的更深的亲吻她的蝴蝶骨，何九华被顶的往前又被拉了回来，动作越发用力顶进去，木床吱呀呀的响，四角的床柱都跟着晃动。

“秦…秦霄贤…再快一点…呜…”

快感磨灭了何九华仅存的理智，被蹂躏的头昏眼花用力抬高自己的腰，秦霄贤猛的抽出阴茎又猛的插进去，一下一下进的更深看着被顶的人张开了嘴的喊叫手指抓着床单，小腿紧绷着穴内也不断喷水，秦霄贤头脑发昏的顶撞一下比一下用力，听着人从呻吟到喊叫抓着他的手塌腰。

“太深…不要…了…顶到了…啊…不要射进去…”

何九华胡乱的摇头，感受着身体深处那宫口破开的疼痛与舒爽，眼睛半睁着汗滴到鼻梁，秦霄贤揉着他的双臀亲吻，灭顶的快感让他忍不住的想与美人接吻，趴下去的瞬间何九华留塌了腰挺不起来，强行掰过花了的漂亮小脸勾着舌头，身下也越来越放肆的不顾人求饶喊叫，无味的抵抗被全部吞吃入腹，淹没了所有意识濒死的痉挛。

秦霄贤一只手揉着晃动的乳房一只手扶着柳腰，贴着人的耳边吻她的耳廓，长生辫垂在她的肩膀上四处扫着，趁着人失神一个挺身全部射进宫腔，何九华被带的痉挛无力趴在床上，“不要了…不行了…停…”

药效早就过了秦霄贤看着被自己蹂躏的不像话的美人，修长的手指又探向顺着呼吸一开一合的穴口捅进去，手按在阴唇上摩擦几下，不雅观的体液流出来汇向床单，翻过那具身子又一次摩擦着进入。

何九华瞪大了双眼掐着他的肩膀，腿被抬高折叠在一起，“不要了…求求你…会坏掉的…”

她哭起来推搡着作乱的人，内穴却不肯放松的死咬着人，禁地再一次被打开她挥舞着胳膊拒绝，“不行…那不行…啊…”

她摸上自己的小腹摇着头拒绝，好像已经忘了刚才被破开射精那时的感觉，秦霄贤把脸贴在她脸上，“乖，告诉我，那是哪？我操到了哪？”

“那…那是…呜呜…”

“说啊，里边软软的，一点点在吃下他，一点不似华儿上边这张嘴的口是心非，你好厉害…我娶你回去好不好…”

狭小的阴道像燃了碳一样滚热，何九华拼命的摇头，秦霄贤像执着于什么硬逼她说，按压这她的眼窝引来更大的浴火。

“操到…啊…宫口…再这样我会…啊…呃…”

秦霄贤放了人的腿卡在自己腰间，摸着睁不开的眼睛亲吻，“会怎么样，小贱妇，会怎么样。”

“会…会…啊…想要…”

秦霄贤加速的顶撞耻骨与臀部发出淫荡的声音，何九华搂着他的脖子喊叫，“大声点说，我听不见，想要什么。”

“呃啊…想要夫君…想要夫君顶进去，插进去射满啊…啊…”

“呃啊…重点…让我死在这…”

何九华发疯一样的搂着男人的肩膀，腿盘在他腰上收紧，泪水口水混成一团流在那鸳鸯枕上，穴口像一口没有干涸的井一样不断喷出液体，秦霄贤顶弄他用力，逼她痉挛逼她高潮，逼她再也哭叫不出只能躺着挨操，她仿佛要飞起来，秦霄贤埋头在她的乳头允吸，一根手指揉捏她的阴蒂，看着何九华张大了嘴伸着舌头说不出话。

听到外边的动静他加快的速度，门刚才被人敲了一遍，隔着窗户他看到外边一批官兵闯进来在搜些什么，刚才挤进去的精液全都带出来，没再磨蹭着顶进去射进滚烫的液体，何九华被烫的浑身颤抖了一下缩在他怀里。

替人简单清理了一下吻了吻被汗浸满的额头，摸了摸那朵未开的海棠花捡起地上的肚兜揣进怀里，拉开被子给人盖上准备出去被抓了手腕。

“秦凯旋…是不是你…”

“小和尚…不要再贪欢喝酒了…”

房门被踹开的时候明显看到何九华被吓了一跳，还没来得及回答就站起身子双手屈在背后。

“出去。”

官兵几乎落荒而逃，磕着头求饶，阖上门听到没了动静才又回到床边。

“是我。”

“海棠姑娘，是我，是秦凯旋。”

何九华偏了头拿被子捂了头，“三皇子请回，莫要再欺骗我。”

“我没有啊…我我…我一开始就说了我不是和尚，我十年前也不是有意欺瞒你，我回来就是来娶你的…”

秦霄贤掀开了被角看着人绯红的小脸，不要脸的爬进去缩进被窝搂上人的腰。

“你帮我找找那串佛珠好不好，我扯断了…”

“回来娶我就不守清规逛青楼还喝那酒吗？你也没有弱冠休要骗我。假和尚，真太监。”


End file.
